


Dude, We're What?! fanart

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Fanart for "Dude, We're What?!" or Five Times Stiles didn't realise Peter was trying to date him and the one time he definitely did!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Dude, We're What?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drewrlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewrlove/gifts), [notreallyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallyme/gifts), [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> Little bit of fun for Sunday - I got the idea of five times Peter tried to date Stiles when Stiles had zero clue and when he finally realised what was happening!
> 
> * * *

Just a couple of banners to hopefully make you smile - Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there! 

Daddy, I miss you x

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/RfERAYC)

* * *


	2. Or 5 times Stiles didn't realise Peter was trying to date him!

[ ](https://imgur.com/sgjRtK5)

* * *


End file.
